El plan maestro
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: A Allen le gusta Lenalee, a Lenalee le gusta Allen; ¿fácil, verdad? Bueno... no. Al menos, no cuando tienen a los dos peores consejeros amorosos de la historia./Allena
**Personaje/Pareja(s):** Allen Wallker/Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Kanda Yuu.

 **Desclaimer:** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 **Aviso:** _Este fic forma parte del topic: "Los registros de Lavi" del foro "Resurgiendo de las cenizas". La historia fue también a petición de Makie karin._

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

* * *

Eran cinco minutos —o al menos ese periodo de tiempo pasó en el reloj mental de Lavi— que Allen se quedó en la puerta de la habitación, con la mirada fija en el pelirrojo. Y si bien, Lavi había intentado hacer caso omiso al exhaustivo escrutinio, con cada segundo transcurrido no podía evitar sentirse más intranquilo.

La mirada resultaba ser tan intensa, que hasta le dificultaba la empresa de seguir con el trabajo que Bookman le había dejado, así que…

—Hey, Allen, ¿Pasa algo?

Allen a respuesta parpadeó un par de veces, y se movió ligeramente de su lugar. Lavi a ello, solo enarcó una ceja, mientras se preguntaba acerca de cuán excéntrico era este nuevo personaje de sus registros y lo difícil que sería lidiar con él. Allen no abrió la boca.

—¿Allen? —El albino aun parecía tener una cinta de embalaje superpuesta en los labios—. _Moyashi-chan,_ te juro que ahora me estás dando miedo. Te pareces a Yuu, cuando está muy enojado o quiere pedirme algo, lo cual es prácticamente…

—Lavi necesito que me hagas un favor.

 _"¿Nada de no me llames Moyashi?"_ Lavi asintió con la cabeza a la par que en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Muy de Lavi, muy de absolutamente nadie.

—¿Y qué ganaría yo?

—¿Qué?

—Que, "¿Qué ganaría yo?" Allen, la vida no es gratis.

Allen boqueó por un momento e hizo una mueca que le gritó que se sentía ofendido. Lavi creyó haberse deshecho de él y que tenía la potestad de volver a fijarse en todo la tarea que le dejó el viejo Panda. Pero…

—Lavi… me gusta Lenalee.

 _"No me digas"._ Casi dijo Lavi con sorna. Ya que en sí, se le fue dada una noticia muy vieja para muchos en la Orden. Noticia que de momento le frustraba. Allen se había vuelto una parte de la organización por menos de un año y en todo ese tiempo logró ganarse el corazón de la china. Hecho que por cierto, Lavi no consiguió y que en el supuesto caso de hacerlo, tampoco le serviría de nada, ya que era un Bookman y toda la cosa.

Podría haber mandado a Allen a freír espárragos, pero ese tipo de cosas no iban con Lavi —con él no— así que de su rostro floreció una amplia sonrisa, hecha de cosas lindas venidas de otro mundo.

—Oh, pillín, ya veo que te diste cuenta, pero… ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí y no a ella?

Allen guardó en nueva cuenta silencio, y asimismo se convirtió otra vez en una estatua. Lavi no pudo evitar resoplar una risa, mientras volvía a sus registros.

Pasó un minuto y Allen, seguía sin tener las pelotas como para llegar al meollo del asunto, y para lo peor, seguía viéndole como un jodido psicópata. Lavi no mentía si decía que sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Es más, estaba llegando a plantearse si Allen, estaba recurriendo al acoso, para que Lavi le consiga a la chica. Pero —la gran verdad— esa teoría le pareció poco plausible, ya que si bien, Allen tenía una parte oscura, dudaba mucho que él creyera aconsejable el ahorrarse el esfuerzo para conseguir a quien pretendía. Ese tipo de mezquindad iba más con… el mismo Lavi.

Ya eran dos minutos…

—¿Y?

Allen le vio, y Lavi le devolvió la mirada y así se quedaron un buen tiempo. Cosa que no sería realmente terrible si no fuera que Bookman, le había dicho que… _oh,_ Lavi ya premeditaba un fuerte dolor en su cabeza —ocasionado por un libro volador— si es que seguía ocupándose en cosas que no le atenían.

—Lavi yo nunca tuve novia.

—¿Aun criándote con Cross?

—Sobre todo porque me crie con él.

 _Ajá,_ el pelirrojo ya premeditaba a dónde llegaría la conversación, y por eso mismo decidió hacerse al loco y acabar aquello de lo que dependía su vida o… integridad física.

—Lavi… —Él no respondió y siguió escribiendo—. Lavi tú tuviste novias, ¿no?

Lavi tomó aire e intentó con este aminorar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Pasó la mitad de un segundo.

—¿Lavi?

—Sí —mintió—. Pero no voy a ayudarte, tú sigues sin decirme qué me darás a cambio.

Allen a nueva cuenta pareció ofenderse y Lavi deseó con toda su alma, que él se rindiera en su empresa y dejase en paz el tema de Lenalee. Al final de cuentas habían más peses en el mar, el primer amor siempre sale mal y los sentimientos de ambos adolescentes eran muy verdes. La vida no podía ser tan cruel, como para que Lavi vea a la única chica que le interesó —aunque medianamente— en brazos de otro.

—Lavi eres mi amigo, por favor ayúdame.

Lavi aceptaba que Allen —en sus términos— le caía bien…

—No.

Pero el que le caiga bien, no hacía que aminore su sentimiento de propiedad, ni menos que deje de ser egoísta. Él sabía que era un Bookman, y que como máximo podía aspirar a meter a Lenalee en su cama —y tampoco se quejaba de solo tener eso— pero mientras estaba por ahí, al menos…

—Si no me ayudas, supongo que no me queda más que decirle lo que siento, ¿no?

Lavi se le quedó viendo, uniendo todos los cabos, llegando a visualizar el escenario que se efectuaría con tan simple confesión. Sería un lindo comienzo de una relación y… eso no le gustaba para nada. Así que:

—Hey, Allen, solo estaba jugando —pasó un brazo por el hombro del albino—. Te ayudaré —dijo, mientras trazaba en su mente, el plan para llegar al finiquito de esos sentimientos bilaterales. No parecía tan complicado.

* * *

 _Hecho, pensé que no lo lograría, pero ya está. Bien, esta historia ya la hablé con Makie por un buen tiempo –antes de aceptar el reto- y como somos hermanas, me resultó más fácil saber qué quiere Makie en la historia y qué no, o al menos darme una idea de lo que desea._

 _En fin, esta historia trata de… la estafa más grande dada por un par de malos amigos, jajaja. Este es un Allena, que versará más en Lavi, Kanda y… cosas que salen mal. En fin…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
